guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spinal Shivers
I don't see the suggested usage as being all that viable. Whether the spell lasts 10 or 24 seconds, it's nearly impossible for a Warrior using a cold Axe to sustain it. Just a few hits and the spell will be off. Let's take an average scenario of 20 seconds and energy loss of 8. An axe will swing about 7 times, if the enemy was using a skill 4 of those times, the Axe warrior will be out of energy. Maybe combined with flourish or something? --Karlos 15:57, 1 November 2005 (EST) :It's not hard to maintain as a N/W like suggested. I've tried such a build in the past (though only in team arenas). It only interrupts and causes the energy loss if you hit while the hexee is using a skill, not every hit. In PvE, I guess it's not useful. But in PvP, with 14 curses, you spend 5 energy to interrupt. If they're using something that costs energy, that's an even trade if they spend 5 energy and in your favor if their skill costs more. If it's adrenaline, I guess it's a good trade even then, considering your energy regen versus normal rate of adrenaline gain. --Fyren 16:10, 1 November 2005 (EST) ::I misread the paragraph to think it meant W/N. Thanks. Nevermind me. :) --Karlos 17:15, 1 November 2005 (EST) :::W/N you can easily maintain it for a long time using Warrior's Endurance. Interrupt W/N build --Chuiu 20:43, 16 November 2005 (UTC) I wonder if going E/N with water magic (ice spear/water trident) wouldn't end up being even better than N/W with an axe. You won't have to be up close to interupt and energy storage will help offset the energy cost. --theeth 23:15, 17 November 2005 (UTC) *Both ice spear and trident have a 1 second cast time. Meaning you're better off bringing a physical interrupt skill over using spinal shivers and water magic. I suggest simply using a cold weapon and wanding as much as you can. It's probably not going to be as fast as ice spear and trident, but for the lack of energy cost and a slot for a better elite, it's very worth it. >> Trace 13:07, 23 September 2006 (CDT) If you use both this and Shivers of dread does it cound as 2 interrupts? If so using both could be very useful on Kuunavang because you would only need 1 wand attack to interrupt her.--Coloneh 18:39, 14 October 2006 (CDT) : You cant interrupt one skill twice, but I think its likely you would get twice the energy loss though Strike When Ready This will seem a silly question, but I have to ask : how do you get to 22 Curses ? 16 is easy (rune + headgear), 18 with Awaken the Blood, 19 with blessing, 20 maybe even 21 with weapons/focus bonus. But 22 ? I need a clue. --J'eBofu 03:49, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Lunar Blessing and Golden Egg --Julenal :Thanks :)--J'eBofu 09:57, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Hmm... I think this spell would kick a lot of ass if you have a number of people casting Searing Flames, and a Ranger using Winter... What do you guys think? 69.235.237.80 06:08, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Semi-useless. If they survive the SF onslaught, the interrupt capability is not really going to help you at all. If they don't survive, the interrupt capability, skill slot and possible energy loss during the onslaught is wasted. --Kale Ironfist 07:42, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Spinal Shivers, Greater Conflagration, Winter and a MM = Permanent Interuption... Lord Xmark 17:56, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :I didnt know this skill had a duplicate till now.. >.< -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:35, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Interaction With Maelstrom? :Was just wondering about Spinal Shivers and Maelstrom: What happens when a target hexed with this skill is hit by the Maelstrom? Would the necro loses the energy?